ELDARYA ONE SHOTS CHICOS Y TU
by tisaklm
Summary: aquí podrán pedir sus one shots
1. chapter 1

Bueno quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero are lo mejor que pueda pueden pedir en los comentarios con que chico quieren el one shot y de que quieren que se trate tu apariencia de erika no cambiara

Ejemplo :

chico :kero

De que quieres que se trate : de una misión a su lado

—me alegra hacer la misión a tu lado —dice kero sonrojado

—yo también kero — trata fe evitar de ver a kero desde hace tiempo que no lo miraba como un amigo si no como alguien más que eso

—(_) te quiero decir algo que he estado callando desde que te conocí —nerviosamente decía mientras se ponía más rojo que un tomate

—¿que es?—preguntas te nerviosa

—me gustas —dijo kero para robarte un beso

Fin del ejemplo

Me despido @ISARISGS


	2. Celos

El caminaba al dormitorio de la chica estaba celoso ya no podía mas con eso abrió la puerta con sus llaves de repuesto ahí estaba ella dormida parecía un ángel se acerco sigilosamente a su cama

—te lo había advertido no me hiciste caso —dijo poniéndose enzima de la chica vaya que la chica tenia el sueño muy pesado

—tu eres la única culpable —murmuro sus ojos estaba llorosos le empezó a desabotonar los primero botones pero se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo no pudo continuar ella era su mejor amiga simplemente decidió salir de su cuarto

Era la primera vez que una mujer lo hacia sentir así ella era diferente a las demás su cabello castaño cenizo sus ojos lilas que siempre lucían con una brillo muy especial (_) ella era única pero ella solo lo veía como amigo

Ella siempre estaba detrás de ezarel pero el era un idiota no se fijaba que alguien como (_) estaba detrás de el

El se moría por ella no podía creer que alguien que no la valora la tuviera se acercaba al laboratorio donde estaba ezarel ya no le importaba nada si lo quitaban de su puesto que tanto le costo conseguir

Lo golpearía se acerco al laboratorio y entro sin pedir permiso mientras que ezarel seguía muy concentrado para prestarle atención el aprovechó esto y lo golpeó haciendo que este cayera al piso

—¿Que Carajos te pasa?—grito enojado el elfo el no había hecho nada para que recibiera un golpe del vampiro

—¡(_) es lo que me pasa alejarte de ella!—grito el los celos lo había dominado

—ella es la que me persigue — respondió parándose el elfo su labio sangraba

—¡te lo advierto maldito elfo malhumorado deja de darle esperanzas ella te ama y tu solo la ignoras solo rechaza la! —grito alterado mientras que se disponía para salir

—lo are no quiero tener nada que ver con esa estúpida humana — respondió chasqueando la lengua mientras se acercó de nuevo a su trabajo no le importaba seguirle la pelea a nevra el solo al escuchar eso sonrió cínicamente ahora si tendría para el solo a (_)

Las horas habían pasado se podía ver como (_) corría con lágrimas en sus ojos por el cuartel mientras que todos se sorprendían por ello la razón fue que un elfo que lleva enamorada ella hace mas de un año la había rechazado

—¡(_)!—grito un vampiro haciendo que la chica corriera hacia sus brazos

—me rechazo tenias razón el no me amaba —respondió entre sollozos

—limpia te esas lágrimas (_) el no te merece —dijo nevra mientras ella obedeció limpiándose sus lágrimas

—el no te merecía el no merece tus lágrimas habrá otra personas que si te ame no como un idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenia enfrente —dijo para abrazarla de nuevo de manera sobre protectora

—no creo que alguien me ame —respondió apoyando su cara contra el pecho de nevra

—claro que si —dijo para separarse de ella y tomar de su mentón y besarla dejándola pasmada

—yo te amo (_) desde el primer día que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti —dijo sonrojado el vampiro

—nevra —no podía creerlo su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella

—solo darme una oportunidad —dijo nevra suplicando su mirada

—esta bien —respondió ella no tenia nada que perder

Desde ese momento ellos empezaron una relación dejando a todos confundidos y otros con envidia ya que varios hombres estaban detrás de (_) tanto como mujeres detrás de nevra

Había pasado un dos años desde que iniciaron su relación un elfo sentía celos ya (_) no le prestaba atención y había pedido que la cambiaran de guardia para estar mas tiempo con su novio ahora se había dado cuenta de el error que había cometido los papeles se había invertido

—¿celoso?—dijo de manera picara

—si —respondió seriamente no podía creer que ahora los papeles eran diferentes

—lamentablemente tendrás que encontrarte otra (_) ahora es mi esposa —le informó nevra mientras que el elfo se podía ver como su cara cambiaba a un rojo de envidia y de furia

Desde ese día ezarel comprendió que el que no valora lo pierde y nevra aprendió que el que no se arriesga no gana ahora tenía a una bella esposa a su lado

Dedicado a mi amiga raritaiosoi esperó que te hubiera gustado


	3. entrenamiento

Estaban valkyon y (_) entrenando en el bosque no podían hacerlo en el cartel ya que estaban organización un evento

—tienes que ser mas rápida—regaño valkyon a (_) que era muy lenta para esquivar y reaccionar al golpe

—lo lamento —respondió ella su corazón latía sentía que sus piernas le fallarían llevaba mas de tres horas entrenando sin parar sin lograr lada

—no te preocupes —la miro comprensivo

—gracias por ser tan amable conmigo a pesar de que soy una humana —le sonrió al chico

—tu no eres una simple humana tu perteneces aquí —dijo valkyon mientras la miraba seriamente

—es que sigo sin acostumbrarme a creer que esto es verdad —bajo la mirada la chica

—pues velo creyendo sigamos con el entrenamientos —dijo alzando su espada de nuevo

—esta vez no me vas a ganar —lo miro retadora mente

—eso ya lo veremos —le sonrió

Cuando el chico se hizo para adelante sin darle tiempo para reaccionar a (_) la tira al suelo con un golpe en la espinilla

Valkyon : 1 (_): 0

Ella al caer hace que valkyon se caiga por accidente dejándolo encima de ella

—valkyon —susurro ella era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca

—shh —le callo su rostro esta completamente rojo sus corazones latían mil por minutos

Ese era el momento de tomar partido (_) tomo el rostro de valkyon dándole un tierno beso haciendo que el se distrajera y ella pudiera ganar ventaja golpeándolo con su rodilla en la entre pierna haciendo que se quitara de enzima valkyon por el dolor

Valkyon : 1 (_): 2

Ella solo se limito a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa y se fue con una sonrisa triunfante por primera vez pudo ganarle a valkyon después de todo se vale en la guerra y el amor


	4. El castigo

(_) desde que había llegado al cuartel de Eel tenía que soportar la manera petulante , fanfarrona ,insolente ,creída,descarada ,vanidosa y bromista de un elfo que solo se la lleva haciéndola enojar por ser una híbrida y más por haber crecido en la tierra con los humanos

—¡ya no lo soporto!—grito ella había sido víctima de otra de las bromas de ezarel

—calmarte —trato de tranquilizarla su sirena amiga

—¡tu no lo comprendes llevó soportando las bromas de el por mucho tiempo ya no puedo mas! —dijo aquella chica gritando se había convertido para elfo en su blanco favorito de bromas

—vamos todos los ha molestado ezarel con sus bromas no eres la única —trato de relajarse (_) pero aun así buscaría venganza no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados por esto

—¿Donde esta ese maldito elfo? —entro lleno de furia nevra ala despensa

—no puede ser —sorprendida lo miro su cabello ahora era rosa y traía un bigote en su cara

—jajaja —río la sirena al ver a vampiro parecía un afeminado

—Alajéa esto no es nada gracioso —se quejo nevra mientras que otros miembros de otras guardias entraban enfurecidos por sus cambios de cabellos y algunos que traían bigotes

—parece que no eres el único —miro (_) todos se veían graciosos si tuviera su celular en mano no dudaría en tomarles una foto y subirla en sus redes sociales

—¡la que menos sufrió daños fuiste tu! —señalaron a (_) mientras que ella trago en seco

—¡ve calmando a tu novio! —gritaron los demás miembros de las guardias

—¡el no es mi novio!—respondió gritando (_) sonrojada a mas no poder

—a hora me niegas eso no decías a noche —ofendido decía ezarel formándose una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

—¿que Carajos?—murmuro (_) mientras se escuchaba alas personas diciendo diferentes cosas

—¡ ustedes dos ahora ala sala del cristal !—grito una voz muy conocida para los dos mientras que los demás miembros de las guardias guardaron silencio los estaba señalando a ella y al elfo

—los demás retiren sé —dio la orden Miiko y todos la obedecieron sin renegar todos sabían el carácter de ella y temían de enfrentarse le

—ezarel esto va a tener un castigo —dijo lo mas calmada que pudo

—¿y por que estoy aquí yo?—pregunto extrañada (_)

—por que tu eres parte del castigo sabiendo que tu eres el blanco favorito de ezarel sera una tortura tenerte por dos semanas de superior —sonrió maliciosa mente

—¿Que?—renegó el elfo el nunca aceptaría que una híbrida fuera su superior

—¡como oíste vas a seguir por dos semanas las órdenes de (_) ! ¡Ahora fuera!—golpeo con fuerza su cetro y salieron rápidamente de la sala del cristal

—ahora soy tu superior ezarel ¿que se siente ser rebajado por una humana?—dijo burlona mente

—esto —dijo para empujarla y acorralarla contra la pared

—ezarel —murmuro ella sonrojada nunca había estado de esa manera tan cerca de

Su jefe de guardia veía sus ojos verdes radiantes como una esmeralda se había perdido en ellos hasta que sintió que unos labios habían tomado posesión de los suyos

—disfruta mientras puedas (_) por que cuando vuelva a hacer tu superior recibirás los peores castigos —se había separado de la castaña mientras acariciaba su rostro mientras sonría maliciosa mente mientras que ella solo trago en seco nerviosamente dio una risa por lo bajo ella sabia que le iba a ir muy mal

Se había separado de ella

Ezarel no soportaba que ella fuera su superior por dos semanas pero lo aprovecharía lo máximo para hacerle enojar (_) no era nada fea y le atraía pero por su orgullo no le diría nada ni daría el primer paso

—¡eres un maldito!—lloriqueo (_)

—¡no me digas era tu primer beso! —dijo en tona de burla mientras levantaba una ceja mientras se ponía roja del coraje (_)

—si te sirve de consuelo también era el mio — confeso ezarel mientras se iba dejando

A una (_) muy furiosa que se tragaba su enojo

El estaba seguro que estas dos semanas serían grandiosos para el


	5. Mayor

Aviso : este one shot tiene contenido sexual si no te gusta puedes retirarte y

También no soy muy buena haciendo hentai es la primera vez que lo escribo así que si me equivoco en algo lo lamento

Chrome estaba intentando de nuevo declararse le a (_) ya lleva un buen tiempo viéndola como algo mas pero ella simple mente lo quería como un hermano siempre iban juntos de misiones pasaban el tiempo la mayoría de veces juntos hasta algunos ya los consideraban parejas

—por favor acepta mis sentimientos —dijo el pequeño lobo bajando la mirada

—Chrome —estaba apenada ella también sentía algo pero el era demasiado menor para ella

—por favor —rogándole le decía

—pero yo no soy la indicada para ti— decía ella avergonzada tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

—nunca lo sabrás si no aceptas —insistió

—pero Chrome soy una simple humana a pensar de todo yo moriré cuando tenga una edad avanzada —lo miro tristemente

—lo lamento (_) pero no estoy para aceptar un no —bajo su mirada de arriba a bajo incrementando sus deseos de lujuria

Se acerco amenazadora mente el era mas alto que ella a pesar de que era 3 años menor que ella la aventó a su cama y se tiro contra ella

—chrome detente —suplico aquella chica sabia que podría entrar nevra en cualquier momento

—no te con con tengas (_) — la miro con deseo metió sus manos por aquella blusa corta blanca con desesperación se dio cuenta que la chica no traía Brasier facilitándole mayor mente su trabajo empezó a tocar sus pechos haciendo que (_) diera pequeños gemidos que reprimía mordiendo su labio chrome le quito la blusa con desesperación dejando descubiertos sus pechos para su vista se aproximo a morderlos y hacer pequeñas marcas en ellos proclamándolos su territorio en el cuerpo de la chica se dirigió al cuello de la chica dejando pequeñas marcas

—chrome no dejes marcas —trato de retener otro gemido que hacia que el pequeño lobo se excitara mas no se iba a de tener el terminaría lo que había comenzado bajo el short corto de aquella chica después sus bragas se quito la camisa y se bajo el pantalón dejando en visto a su gran amigito que estaba con una erección (_) trago en saliva sabia que esta tarde iba a hacer muy agotadora se acomodo encima de ella ella habría un poco más sus piernas y chrome se fue directo ala penetración lenta haciendo que (_) soltara algunas lágrimas por aquello el se detuvo un poco para dejar que se acostumbrara a ello después de un tiempo el empezó con las penetraciones mas rápidas y fuertes haciendo que (_) mordiera más su labio inferior y clavando la uñas en la espalda de chrome después de varios minutos por fin habían llegado al clímax del completo placer se había corrido los dos se dieron unos minutos de descanso después se percataron de que era de noche y tenían que bajar a cenar se vistieron rápidamente y al salieron del cuarto

—te amo —dijo chrome para darle un beso corto y tierno ala chica que se había sonrojado de inmediato y empezó a caminar

—espera —(_) no podía alcanzarlo ya que tenia un leve dolor en sus partes intimas al llegar a cenar todos los miraban sonrientes y los saludaron como común mente lo hacían pobre de ellos no sabían que habían cometido anterior mente en la habitación de (_) algunos como karenn y nevra se dieron cuenta de que (_) estaba inprectanada del olor del lobo pero se limitaron a no decir nada ya que sabían que podían meterlos en problemas

Semanas después

Ya había pasado varias semanas desde lo cometido

En el cuarto de (_) chrome y (_) casi nunca se despegaban antes si se podían ver que se daban su espacio pero ahora siempre que buscaban a uno de ellos los hallaban a los dos juntos y se fueron creando varias teorías entre diferentes miembros de las guardias algunas eran muy ciertas como otras no lo eran

(_) tenia un retraso de seis semanas sentía varios ascos en la comida pero algo no descartaba era que estuviera embaraza era lo mas probable ya que lo había hecho varias veces durante las misiones que realizaban por eso se retrasaban

—estas últimamente muy rara (_) ¿que te sucede ?—preguntó uno de sus mejores amigos era el jefe de la guardia Absenta eran de las pocas veces que no se le podía encontrar con chrome

—ezarel si te digo no le cuentas a nadie —susurro no quería que nadie supiera en el problema que estaba metida

—claro mis labios están cerrados — la miro seriamente era de las pocas veces que se le podía verse comportarse serio

—esta bien —miro a todos lados para comprobar que no estuviera nadie y prosiguió a hablar

—creo que estoy embarazada —dijo nerviosa mente mientras que el elfo la miro sorprendido

—espera aquí —dijo aquel chico y se fue rápidamente al laboratorio minutos después llego con una poción en sus manos y se la dio ala humana

—¿que esto?—pregunto ella

—una poción para saber si estas o no —dijo muy seguro de si mismo evitando no decirlo lo del embarazo ya que cualquiera podía escucharlo y hacerlo correr hacia Miiko y meter en problemas a su amiga

—¿ y como lo voy a saber ?—pregunto la chica

—si se hincha tu estomago lo estas si no pasa eso entonces no lo estas — la miro seriamente el sabia que si estaba embarazada se metería en grandes problemas junto con el padre

—esta bien — bebió la poción unos minutos después empezó a sentir que su vientre

—felicidades parece que seras mama —dijo el ezarel mirándola alegremente

—no puede ser —trago saliva sabia que se había metido en grandes problemas

—¿y quien es el afortunado padre ?—la miro impaciente y con curiosidad

—chrome —dijo aquella chica con vergüenza

—no puede ser ustedes se metieron en un grande problema —la miro seriamente

—¿quienes se metieron en un grande problema ?—preguntó alas espaldas del ezarel mientras estaba enojado

—chrome —lo miro sorprendida no se había dado cuenta que había llegado el

—bien los dejo — se retiro no se iba a quedar a ver el espectáculo ya que podía meterse en problemas

—bueno lo que pasa es que estoy embaraza —confesó nerviosa mente haciendo que el chico se quedara paralizado se podían oír como ezarel daba unas carcajadas por el pasillo ahora comprendía por que decía eso ezarel

Ahora si estaba en grandes problemas con Miiko pero le daba igual todo si tenia a su lado a su amada (_) y a su futuro hijo después de todos demostró que para el amor no hay edad

Y no le importaba si hubiera diferencias de edades de todas maneras la seguiría amando aunque fueran cien años de diferencia


	6. La caída del cuartel general

Pudo ver como sus compañeros de la guardia Absenta eran asesinados los rebeldes estaban invadiendo el cuartel de Eel lo que era antes ahora solo era casi ruinas ella se salvo de la muerte gracias a su jefe de la guardia mientras le daba un trozo grande del cristal para que lo cuidara con su vida

La guardia brillante estaban tratando de controlar la situación junto con la obsidiana y la sombra sin lograr nada ya que solo aumentaba el numero de muertos agarraba la bolsa contra su pecho como si fuera su propia vida

«¿por que esta pasando esto?» se decía a si misma el cuartel de Eel siempre defendía a sus habitantes no entendía por que estaban contra el cuartel general si ellos solo buscaban defenderlos todo esto parecía una pesadilla el cristal fue dividido en partes expandiéndose por diferentes partes el único pesado que quedaba era el que defendería con su vida corrió lo más lejos que pudo sus piernas ya no se permitían seguir caminando sentía como si se fuera a desmayar había corrido demasiado solo camino un poco mas para poder apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol seco

Se apoyo empezó a llorar pudo ver como Alajéa fue asesinada como si nada y de seguro ezarel también lo estaría junto con todos los demás guardias no podía volver al cuartel de seguro deben de estar la buscando para asesinarla y llevarse lo poco que quedaba del cristal

El cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida al despertarse se di cuenta que seguía el bolso con ella se levanto esa parte del bosque no la conocía al apreciar mejor el paisaje había una cascada donde se acerco vio si reflejo ya no quedaba nada de (_) anterior podía ver como había en flaca do sus ojeras se había hecho mas notorias su rostro estaba sucio y tenia muchas heridas en su cuerpo como cara decidió darse un baño en esa cascada para poder al menos relajarse un poco y seguir su camino si llegaba así a un lugar con habitantes de seguro la notaría rara se quitó la ropa se metió ala cascada sus heridas ardían al entrar al contacto con el agua después de unos minutos decidió salir de la cascada se puso su ropa de todas maneras no podría secarse al menos estaba un poco mas presentable pero aun así parecía una pordiosera por que su ropa estaba sucia pero ya no le importaba nada tomo el bolso y empezó a tomar un nueva ruta para poder ir a un lugar seguro y ocultarse por lo menos unas semanas

Oyó un ruido se decidió esconder entre los arboles cuando se dio cuenta de quien venia esos ruidos era del hombre enmascarado se acerco a ella tenia su espada en mano ¿acaso la asesinaría? Pero no lo hizo la tiro y se fue quitando la mascara y revelando su identidad era su amado " Leiftan "nunca lo hubiera creído que era el hombre enmascarado el su corazón latió muy fuerte

—ya estoy aquí (_)— se dirigió a abrazarla fuertemente

—no te vallas Leiftan nunca mas —lloro (_) mientras correspondió el abrazo de el

—gracias a dios que estas a salvo —le sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño cenizo de (_)

—tenemos que ocultarnos están detrás de ti por que saben que tienes en tu posesión un trozo del cristal —dijo el chico mientras se separaba de ella

—lose —seco sus lágrima

—no te preocupes por Miiko kero ,nevra,valkyon y ezarel ellos están bien —le sonrió haciendo que ella le devolviera ese gesto

—¿cuando los volveremos a ver ?—preguntó (_)

—cuando Miiko lo crea conveniente mientras nosotros sigamos vivos toda habrá esperanza —dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica

—este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura —dijo tristemente al recordar lo que vivió en el cuartel de Eel

—no estés triste al menos hiciste todo lo que pudiste —trato de animarla mientras empezaban a caminar el la protegería a toda costa esa era la misión de el y lo que le decía su corazón

—gracias por ayudarme en todo Leiftan —apretó mas su mano

Empezando a caminar a su nuevo lugar donde se ocultarían

—Leiftan sabrá arreglárselas junto con (_) —sonrió mientras se ocultaba para que no la vieran

—miiko es el momento de tomar caminos distintos —dijo el vampiro triste mente

—lose nos volveremos a ver muy pronto —les dedicó una sonrisa a sus demás compañeros mientras se despedían de unos a otros ellos volverían a verse están muy seguros ahora solo les quedaba devolverse a sus lugares de origen y mantener una vida normal si pudiera decirse así

Les dolía separarse después de

Tanto tiempo de a ver convivido y a pesar de que algunos no se llevaran del todo bien o tuvieran sus diferencias entrañarían todo lo vivido que tuvieron en el cuartel de Eel después de todo era su hogar

Sentían un vacío todos en su corazón después De todo ellos eran una familia

Ahora cada uno tomaría su camino y con un gran anhelo esperarían el día para volver a verse

¿Continuara?


	7. Corazón roto

Todo era perfecto me había vestido con un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas era el mas normal que había visto desde que llego a ese mundo casi sacado de los cuentos de hadas

Estaba alegre la chica ese era el día para declararse le a su amado kero ese chico que le ayudo desde que había llegado

Siempre que tenía tiempo se la pasaba hablando con el en la biblioteca

Y el no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos lleva intentando desde hace 1 año decirle sus sentimientos pero siempre eran interrumpidos por los demás

Cuando estaba llegando ala biblioteca oyó unos ruidos al acercarse más pudo oír que eran gemidos la puerta estaba medio abierta pudo acercarse y asomarse pudo ver una escena desgarradora kero y su mejor amiga Ykhar estaban teniendo sexo en la biblioteca se fue corriendo de ahí tratando de no hacer ruido no quería arruinar lo que estaban haciendo se fue a su habitación cerrando su puerta total a quien le importaba lo que ella sintiera o opinara

la habían obligado a quedarse en un mundo donde ella no quería vivir le habían obligado a beber esa horrible poción que la hizo olvidarse de toda su familia y pasado antes de estar en el cuartel de Eel

«¿por que esto a mi?»se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en el piso para apoyar su cabeza en su cama

Se odiaba a si misma y a ykhar ya que ella sabia que ella amaba a kero la habían traicionado su corazón estaba roto

«no debo dejar que me vean así »dijo levantándose del piso y secándose sus lágrimas ocultando su mirada entre su flequillo que no querían que vieran que sus ojos estaban rojo y hinchados por haber llorado desde ese momento ya no hablaría con kero ni ykhar después de todo era la culpable de todo por no haberse declarado estaba dirigiendo se ala sala de cristal para pedirle una misión a miiko

—miiko me podrías dar una misión —dijo sin alegría

—lo lamento no hay misiones para ti —dijo para el reproche de la castaña pero nunca llego ella se limito a sólo asentir y irse

—parece que la pequeña (_) no le dieron su misión —se acerco a hacerle burla a su compañera pero ella no le contestó solo se fue de ahí

Corriendo

Ella no podía mas quería llorar no le habían dado alguna misión para distraerse y no pensar en lo que había visto en la biblioteca ella sabia que la vida seguía y que tal vez en un futuro encontraría a alguien que la amara como ella lo haría con el de todos modos no es la única en el mundo que falla en el amor


	8. Novia celosa

—lo lamento pero yo ya tengo a (_) —la miro mal

—pero ella es una simple humana —dijo apunto de llorar

—no lo es Eweleïn por favor ve a cumplir con tus deberes —dijo devolviéndose a tomar su vista en el libro

—tks—chasqueando la lengua salio enojada del laboratorio

Empujando a quien entraba al laboratorio se le había caído todos los libros que lleva

—(_) ¿estas bien?—pregunto mientras que se dirigía hacia ella

—si parece que Eweleïn estuviera en sus días —dijo parándose con ayuda de ezarel

—solo esta enojada por que la volví a rechazar —dijo enojado por el papel que le había armado Eweleïn

—ella nunca se cansa — dijo (_) celosamente ya que había tardado mucho ella para conseguir el amor del elfo y Que venga otra mujer a quitárselo no lo iba a permitir

—¿estas celosa? —preguntó dándole una sonrisa burlona

—si —amigtio sinceramente (_)

—no lo tienes por que estar por

Eweleïn tu eres mas hermosa que ella y tienes mejores sentimientos —dijo para acercarse a ella y darle un beso ella puso sus brazos en los hombros de el y el posando sus manos la cintura de (_)

—hey eso se hace en sus habitaciones —renegó el vampiro mientras que la pareja se separo enojada

—y por favor quiten los libros estorban el paso —se quejo mientras que ellos se avergonzaron por que se habían olvidado completamente de los libros y los recogieron rápidamente para no volver a ser reprendidos por nevra

Quien diría que el elfo y la humana que había llegado al cuartel serian novios después de haber llevado una relación de enemistad sólo por que el elfo no quería aceptar sus sentimientos

Pero al final los termino aceptando iniciando una relación donde los dos eran muy felices


	9. alcohol

Dedicado a LizScar

Espero que te guste

Nota :este one shot contrae escenas eróticas y vocabulario no apto para todo publico se requiere discreción tampoco recomiendo el consumo del alcohol

Ellos ya no eran dueños de su cordura el deseo que sentían era muy grande había una tensión sexual entre ellos pero no querían aceptarla hasta ese momento ya no había vuelta atrás

El estaba viendo cosas que ningún hombre había visto en el cuerpo de la chica la estaba penetrando con fuerza su lujuria era grande

(_) soltaba gemidos de placer estaba punto de correrse ezarel adentro de ella eso no le importaba en ese momento

—¡mas rápido joder!—grito ya no quería que el sexo fuera tan lento y apasionado ella lo quería en ese momento rápido y salvaje

Ezarel le tomo la palabra y empezó a hacer sus penetraciones mas rápidas haciendo que (_) tomara de las cobijas y mordiera su labio inferior para retener sus gemidos

Después de unos minutos por fin ezarel pudo correrse adentro de su amada (_) el era el primero en hacerla mujer ya no permitiría que otro hombre se le acercara a su amada a hora era completamente suya

Después de unos minutos se tumbo junto a su amada los dos estaban completamente desnudos no les daba vergüenza que estuvieran desnudos al lado de otro total ya se habían entregado uno al otro habían pasado minutos se seguían mirado fijamente hasta que por fin pudieron caer en los brazos de morfeo

Al despertarse (_) no podía creer que estaba viendo estaba desnuda abrazada entre las cobijas con su jefe de guardia

No podía creer lo que el alcohol había causado le gustaba pero nunca se imaginó que lo harían en navidad tras haberse embriagado trato de buscar su ropa rápidamente y salir del cuarto del elfo

—¡mierda!—chillo no encontraba sus bragas por el cuarto del elfo eso hizo que se levantara el de malhumor ya se había vestido solo le faltaba eso

—¿¡Que Carajos!?—grito el elfo parecía que lo que había pasado no fue alguno de sus sueños

—no grites nos podemos meter en problemas —dijo (_) tratando de tranquilizar las cosas si miiko se enteraba

capas y los mandara ala celdas

—solo estoy buscando mi bragas y me iré —dijo con nervios mientras que ezarel ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—buscas esto — levanto su mano izquierda con la braga de (_) mientras que (_) se ponía toda roja de la vergüenza

—damela por favor —rogó (_) mientras que la veía burlona mente ezarel

—ayer me dijiste que la podía conservar — respondió ezarel no se la daría aunque ella le diera toda la vida su ración de miel ella recordó lo que le había dicho a el la anterior noche y salió muy incomoda de la habitación de su jefe de guardia se fue a cambiar de ropa a su habitación y ducharse

Se sentía mal el vestuario que le había dado Miiko para navidad no cubría las marcas que le había dejado ezarel había salido de su habitación muy avergonzada sabia que no podría hacerse la tonta cuando le preguntaran ¿por que traía esos chupetones? ¿Y con quien se había acostado ?

Al llegar al comedor pudo ver como las chicas de diferentes guardias trataban de esconder las marcas de su cuerpo parecía que no fue la única que había tenido sexo la noche anterior

Desde ese día miiko prohibió el alcohol en cualquier celebración

[ Años después ]

—¡mama!—gritaba una pequeña alegremente peliazúl con ojos violetas como su madre mientras que se acercaba a sus padres

—nathaly no grites tanto —regaño su madre mientras tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos un castaño cenizo con los ojos verdes como su padre

—perdón —se disculpo la pequeña mientras que se acercaba a su hermano

—si que erz es lindo —tomo las mejillas de su hermano

—si que lo es salio igual a mi —dijo su padre el niño era idéntico a el solo eran diferentes por el cabello

—yo también me parezco a ti y no me dices linda —lava sus mejillas y le sacó la lengua

—por que tu eres la mas guapa del mundo mas que tu madre —dijo algo para molestar a (_)

—parece que alguien dormirá en las celdas —sonrió maliciosa mente y sabía que miiko la apoyaría

¿Quien diría que después de esa noche ellos dos terminarían juntos? (_) y ezarel nunca se arrepintieron de ello ya que gracias a ellos ahora ellos estaban juntos con dos hijos hermosos a su lado parece que beber alcohol no siempre es malo


	10. No estas sola

Estaba de nuevo pérdida ya no podía hacer la habían obligado a tomar la poción para borrar su memoria

Estaba llorando en poción fetal

No pudo hacer nada para defender sus recuerdos ya no recordaba a sus padres ni a ninguno de sus amigos que eran humanos estaba sola como siempre los estuvo desde llegar a el cuartel de Eel

Si ese día no hubiera salido a matar el tiempo y despejar su mente ella estaría en ese momento con su familia terminando su carrera

Ella la había pasado mal su novio la había cortado estaba tan mal que ese día quiso ir al bosque nunca se dio cuenta ¿cuando fue que la dejo de amar ?esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente sus recuerdos iban desapareciendo pero ese no se borraba su novio se había ido con otra le dolía tanto que había luchado por su relación al final la termino cortando

Le dolía el alma verla hacia tan frágil y vulnerable (_) era muy bella su cabellos cenizos y ojos violetas se había enamorado de ella a pesar de que el solo se encargaba de protegerla se había encariñado tanto el fue el encargado de que ella llegara a este mundo ella era la clave para hacer que el cristal volviera a como era antes que el ataque rebelde que disminuyo su tamaño nunca se imagino que la obligarán a beber una poción para borrar su memoria

Se acerco a ella para consolarla no le importaba que lo descubrieran

—no estas sola (_)—dijo abrazándola por la espalda el hombre enmascarado era la primera vez que revelaba su voz pero ya no le importaba

Ella se separo de el al oír la voz que no la reconocía se voltio y vio al hombre enmascarado el siempre la había protegido era el único en el que podía confiar lo abrazo de nuevo hasta y el la consoló le contó sus problemas y el la animo

Por fin el cansancio la venció y cerro los ojos entregándose a los brazos de morfeo el se fue de ahí al ver que se durmió desapareció de nuevo como siempre lo hacia

Las horas había pasado (_) se despertó ya no se sentía como antes estaba mas relajada le dolía haber perdido la memoria pero ahora ella sabia que no estaba sola y tenia al hombre enmascarado

El único en el que podía confiar


End file.
